Bump in the Night - Theme Song
The "Bump in the Night Theme", (also known as Everybody Bump) is the opening theme to the stop motion animated series "Bump in the Night". The theme is in the style of 50's swing music. The show's theme song features the title character, Mr. Bumpy singing about himself (a wild green guy living under the bed) with the Cute Dolls singing back up. The theme also introduces the other leading characters, Squishington and Molly Coddle, and the antagonist characters, the Closet Monster and Destructo. Other recurring characters also appear in the theme, such as Sleemoth and Gloog, Mama Snail, the Glove, Germ Girl, The Little Robot, the Silverfish and other characters. Lyrics Mr Bumpy: I'm a wild green guy living under the bed, I'll gobble up a sock before you turn your head. Like a bolt of lighting, I'll make your heart jump, My name is Mr Bumpy, I go Bump, Bump, BUMP! CHORUS The Cute Dolls: Bump, Bump, Bumpity Bump! Mr Bumpy: Everybody Bump! The Cute Dolls: Bump, Bump, Bumpity-yeah! He goes 100 miles an hour, he's green dynamite, his name is Mr Bumpy he goes bump in the night! Squishington: Bump with Squishy! Mr Bumpy: He's my very best pal! Molly Coddle: Bump with Molly. Mr Bumpy: She's my favourite Gal! Mr Bumpy: Bump the Closet Monster and Destructo too, but those guys don't bother Bumpy, he knows what to do! [CHORUS] The Cute Dolls: Bump, Bump, Bumpity Bump! Mr Bumpy: Everybody Bump! The Cute Dolls: Bump, Bump, Bumpity- yeah! He goes 100 miles an hour, he's green dynamite, his name is Mr Bumpy he goes bump in the night! Mr Bumpy: You can bump with the doll, Bump with a bug. Bump on the ceiling and bump on the rug! And you can bump too from the east to the west, just bump with the monster you love best! [Chorus] The Cute Dolls: Bump, Bump, Bumpity Bump! Mr Bumpy: EVERRRRRRYBODY BUMP! The Cute Dolls: Bump, Bump, Bumpity-yeah! He goes 100 miles an hour, he's green dynamite, his name is Mr Bumpy he goes bump in the night! Mr Bumpy: My Name is Mr Bumpy, I go Bump in the Night! Maori Translation He tangata matomato au e noho ana i raro i te moenga, Ka hurihia e ahau he pungarehu i mua i te huri o to upoko. Ka rite ki te pupuhi o te rama, ka meinga e ahau to koutou ngakau ka peke, Ko toku ingoa ko Mr Bumpy, Ka haere ahau ki te Putea, Te Putea, te BUMP! Putea, Putea, Kapeke Putea! Ka hinga te katoa! Te pereki, te putea, te putea-ao! Ka haere ia ki te 100 maero i te haora, he kaha te matomato, ko tona ingoa ko Mr Bumpy kei te haere ia i te po! Pupuhi me te Haehae! Ko taku tino pai rawa! Tuhinga o mua. Ko taku tino Kiri! Ka pakaru i te Maehe Kino me te whakangaro ano hoki, engari kaore i te raruraru nga tangata nei ki a Bumpy, e mohio ana ia ki te aha! Putea, Putea, Kapeke Putea! Ka hinga te katoa! Pupuhi, Putea, Putea-ao! Ka haere ia ki te 100 maero i te haora, he kaha te matomato, ko tona ingoa ko Mr Bumpy kei te haere ia i te po! Ka taea e koe te pupuhi ki te pepehi, Te peke ki te pupuhi. Pakaru i runga i te tuanui me te pupuhi i runga i te papa! Ka taea hoki e koe te pupuhi mai i te rawhiti ki te hauauru, ka pakaru noa atu ki te monokona e pai ana koe! Putea, Putea, Kapeke Putea! KAUPAPA EVERRRRRRYBODY! Te pereki, te putea, te putea-ao! Ka haere ia ki te 100 maero i te haora, he kaha te matomato, ko tona ingoa ko Mr Bumpy kei te haere ia i te po! Ko toku ingoa ko Mr Bumpy, Ka haere au ki te Puku i te Po! Theme song Gallery Theme done.JPG I go bump in the night.JPG Bumpitybumpymonster.JPG Theme title.JPG Bumpy friends.JPG Everybody bump3.JPG Bumpy funny.JPG Recurring characters.JPG Background characters.JPG Bump with the monster you love best.JPG Bumpy vision.JPG Statue of liberty.JPG Bumpy on the rug.JPG Bump on the rug.JPG Bump on the ceiling.JPG Bump with a bug.JPG Bump with the doll.JPG Splat wall.JPG Molly plane.JPG Cute doll checker background.JPG Everybody still.JPG Everybody bump 2.JPG Cute dolls in spot light.JPG Those guys dont bother bump he knows what to do.JPG Destructo caught by closet monster.JPG Jump away.JPG And destructo too.JPG Bump with the closet monster.JPG Shes my favourite gal.JPG Squishington full again.JPG Squishington splat.JPG Bump with molly.JPG Hes my best pal.JPG Bump with squishy.JPG Squishys toilet house.JPG Bumpy bathroom.JPG Bump in the night theme.JPG Bumpy on a roller blade.JPG Theme song1.JPG Everybody bump 1.JPG Cute dolls singing chorus.JPG I go bump bump bump.JPG My name is mr bumpy.JPG Double bumpy.JPG Heart jump.JPG Green lightning.JPG Like a bolt of lightning.JPG Bumpy winding up.JPG Bumpitysock.JPG Bumpityjumpity.JPG Bumpy zipping off screen.JPG Bumpy jumping out.JPG Bumpy's house.JPG Living under the bed.JPG I'm a wild green guy.JPG Under the bed.JPG Toybox soccer ball.JPG Bumpy gif.gif|animated gif Extended version The extended version of "Everybody bump" was performed at the Karaoke Cafe. The extended version is about 2:44 minutes long. Extended Lyrics Mr Bumpy: On your mark, get ready get set to move. Gonna do a dance, it's the real smooth groove. Bump on your nose, bump on your knee, Come on all now and bump with me! CHORUS ''' '''Mr Bumpy: Yeah Bump! The Cute Dolls: Bump, Bump, Bump Bump! Mr Bumpy: Everybody Bump!! The Cute Dolls: Bump, Bump, Bumpity yeah! Mr Bumpy: Bump, Bump, Bumpity Bump! Everybody Bump! playing Mr Bumpy: You can bump in the kitchen, Bump in the hall. Bump on the ceiling and bump on the wall! Bump on the land, bump on the sea, Bump on the road and bump on ME! CHORUS ''' '''Mr Bumpy: Yeah Bump! The Cute Dolls: Bump, Bump, Bump Bump! Mr Bumpy: Everybody Bump!! The Cute Dolls: Bump, Bump, Bumpity yeah! Mr Bumpy: Bump, Bump, Bumpity Bump! Everybody Bump! Solo Mr Bumpy: You can bump to the left, bump to the right. Bump in the morning, go bump in the night! Just bump to the east and bump to the west, Just bump with the monster you love best! CHORUS ''' '''Mr Bumpy: Bump! The Cute Dolls: Bump, Bump, Bump Bump! Mr Bumpy: Everybody Bump!! The Cute Dolls: Bump, Bump, Bumpity yeah! Mr Bumpy: Bump, Bump, Bumpity Bump! Everybody Bump! Ha! Mr Bumpy: 'You can bump with Squish, my favourite pal! You can bump with Miss Molly, my very best Gal! Bump on the log, bump in the grass, You can bump the teacher in history class 'X 2 Mr Bumpy: Said Bump! The Cute Dolls: Bump, Bump, Bump Bump! Mr Bumpy: Everybody Bump!! The Cute Dolls: Bump, Bump, Bumpity yeah! Mr Bumpy: Bump, Bump, Bumpity Bump! Everybody Bump! Mr Bumpy: YEAAAAH! Bump! The Cute Dolls: Bump, Bump, Bump Bump! Mr Bumpy: Everybody Bump!! The Cute Dolls: Bump, Bump, Bumpity yeah! Mr Bumpy: Bump, Bump, Bumpity Bump! Everybody Bump! Bump City! Solo Mr Bumpy: 'Don't need to be hot, don't need to be cool! Don't need good looks or A's in school! Don't need to hop, you don't need to jump! All you gotta do is Bump, BUMP, BUMP, BUMP, BUMP BUMP! 'CHORUS ''' '''The Cute Dolls: Bump, Bump, Bump Bump! Mr Bumpy: Everybody Bump!! The Cute Dolls: Bump, Bump, Bumpity yeah! Mr Bumpy: Bump, Bump, Bumpity Bump! Everybody Bump! Mr Bumpy: I Said Bump, Bump, Bumpity Bump! Everybody Bump! WHOO! I can't stop BUMPING! (In the tape version was: BUMPIN'!) Extended Theme Gallery Dancing characters.JPG Bumpy characters dance.JPG Bumpy kareoke cafe.JPG Groovy bump.JPG Dancy bumpy.JPG Sing along.JPG Sing along 2.JPG Bumpety.JPG Bump bubble.JPG Everybody bump sing along.JPG Cute dolls bump.JPG Dancing molly.JPG Kareoke bumpy.JPG Squish piano.JPG Category:Songs